


Childhood Promises

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Appropriately dealt with, Gen, Kidfic, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prequel Trilogy Vibes, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben makes a promise to Poe.





	Childhood Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kidfic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a scene that may never make it in to another WIP I’m planning. Heavily inspired by a scene in the TPM novelization. *Prays it’s not plagiarism*
> 
> And no, nothing happens between Poe and Ben (obviously). It’s mostly a ten year old with a crush, that’s all. I figured I’d specify that before our “wonderfully quirky” antis start screeching about pedophilia.

“I’m gonna marry you one day.”  
  
Even as Ben said it, looking up at Poe, the thirteen year old looked startled — and then started laughing. It was an affectionate sound, musical and soft, and there was no real mockery in it. It didn’t stop Ben from feeling stung somehow. Poe stopped when he seemed to realize that he had hurt Ben.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “It was just...a surprise, that’s all.”   
  
Silence. The teenager squatted next to him. “Ben...you’re just a little boy.”   
  
“Not that little,” Ben said. “I’m only ten.”  
  
“Still little. And well...you could change your mind.”   
  
Ben, somehow, couldn’t picture changing his mind. “Just because you’re not a girl — ”  
  
“It’s not that. It’s just...you’re little.”  
  
Ben shrugged. “I won’t always be.”  
  
One day, he would be a man — a man that Poe would take seriously instead of laugh at. He’d be as cool as Poe, hopefully as beautiful and kind and warm and just plain wonderful. Poe wouldn’t laugh at him, but marry him too.   
  
One day, Ben would be a man, and Poe would feel the same way for him.


End file.
